dekarangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
, translated into English as 'Special Investigation Squadron Dekaranger, was the 2004 Super Sentai Japanese TV series. Deka is Japanese colloquial slang for "detective" and has no direct translation, but is sometimes written over the kanji for "Keiji" (a more formal term for detective); it is also a Greek prefix "deca," meaning "ten," and a total of ten Dekarangers appear in the series and movie combined. The footage from the show was used to create the American series Power Rangers S.P.D.. Following its end, a Korean dub of Dekaranger also entitled was broadcast in South Korea in 2005. While both Super Sentai and Power Rangers series had been irregularly broadcast prior, this began a consistent run of Korean dubbed Super Sentai series under the Power Rangers brand following the conclusion of their original Japanese broadcast. The average ratings of the series was 7.1%. Plot The universe has come together where aliens from many different planets coincide in peace. Banban Akaza was transferred to the Earth branch of S.P.D. (Special Police Dekaranger) in the city of Megalopolis by his commander. By that time, a major outbreak of crimes had broken out by a group of aliens known as the Alienizers. Agent Abrella, an Alienizer arms dealer, turns his destructive attention to Earth by helping the criminals there. It's up to the Dekarangers to stop them and bring them to justice. Characters Special Police Dekarangers Earth Branch Other Dekarangers S.P.D. Fire Squad *Leonian Gyoku Rou (47-50) *Murphy K9/D-Bazooka (5-50) S.P.D. Staff * Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O (21-50) * Porupo (1 & 36) * Tortorian Buntar (32, 33 & 36) ** Clarence K9 Allies *Hikaru Hiwatari (7, 8, 10 Years After & Gavan vs. Dekaranger) *Zamuzan Myra (9 & 10) *Ocarnan Amy (12) *Flora/Meria (15 & 16) *Zoinaian Baytonin (18) *Shinnooian Hakutaku (25, 34 & 49) *Bandarean Jeeva (26 & 45) *Wandean Niwande (27) *Slorpean Faraway (30) *Chanbenarian Gin (34 & 49) *Detective Chou (35) *Mikean Teresa (37) *Falufian Yaako (38) *All Super Sentai **Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) **Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) **Uchu Sentai Kyuranger *Pretty Cure (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' Audio Drama) * Space Criminals Alienizer * Rainian Agent Abrella (2-50) * Mechanoids ** Igaroids (8-50) ** Batsuroids ** Anaroids Minor Alienizers * Lovelian Balance (1) * Diamantian Don Moyaida (1 & 2) * Grorserian Hell Heaven (3) * Rikomoian Kevakia (3 & 4) * Anrian Beildon (5) * Doltockian Manomerk (5) * Juuzaiann Braidy (6) * Ridomihan Kersus (6) * Quotaian Dagonel (7 & 8) * Zamuzan Sheik (9 & 10) * Intergalactic Hitman Gigantes (11) * Kajimerian Ben G (13 & Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Cristonian Ferley (14) * Titanian Meteus (15 & 16) * Ozchuian Ial (17) * Wojonian Jinche (19) * Guermerlian Byz Goa (20) * Dradian Goldom (24) * Spiritian Byoi (25) * Amoreian Baachiyo (26) * Beesian Beeling (26) * Barigean Milibar (27 & Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Pouchien Bolapen (28) * Pukosian Jackil (31) * Botsian Zortac (32 & 33) * Thousanian Gineka (34) * Handorean Decho (34) * Tentean Siroger (34) * Tenkaonian Raja Namunan (35) * Poppenian Hymal (36) * Mikean Clord (37) * Aladonian Gyanjava (38) * Yuilwerian Mime (39) * Guirarkian Don Bianco (41) * Zabunian Don Blaco (41) * Assassinian Jingi (41) * Sumasuleenian Nikaradar (42) * Bokudenian Biskes (44) * Sukekonoian Mashu (46) * Dynamoian Terry X (47) * Kulernian Jellyfis (48) * Abrella's DekaBase Seizure Gang ** Gimonian Angorl (49) ** Gedonian Uniga (49 & 50) ** Dragian Ganymede (49 & 50) ** Jergonian Sukeela (49 & 50) * Alienizakenna (Pretty Cure crossover) * Chigukaden Buildjick (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Agent X (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Triggerian Buramudo (Gokaiger 5) Special Criminal Alienizers *The Three Hell Siblings **Reversian Blitz Hells (21-23) **Reversian Succubus Hells (21-23 & Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) **Reversian Bon-Goblin Hells (21, 22 & Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Algolian Gas Drinkers (Full Blast Action) **Algolian Volka **Algolian Whinsky **Algolian Giin **Algolian Brandyl **Algolian Baurbon (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) *Tylerian Durden (26) *Speckionian Genio (28, 29 & Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Ginjifuan Kazak (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Karakazian Don Sanoa (32 & 33) *Pyrian Kurachek (40) *Polar Dragon Mafia (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Heavy Industrial Machines Others *Machine Monster Gigas (15 & 16) *Space Life Form Browgouls (42 & 43) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Cast Main cast * Ban (Banban Akaza): * Hoji (Houji Tomasu): * Sen-chan (Senichi Enari): * Jasmine (Marika Reimon): * Umeko (Koume Kodou): * Tetsu (Tekkan Aira): * Doggie Kruger (Voice): * Swan-san (Swan Shiratori): * Lisa Teagle: * Numa O (Voice): * Abrella (Voice): * Igaroid (Voice), Uniga (Voice): * Narrator: Suit actors * DekaRed, DekaBase Robo, Gyoku Rou (47 & 50): * DekaBlue, DekaWing Robo, Chou San (35): * DekaGreen: * DekaYellow: * DekaPink: and * DekaBreak: * Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster, Dekaranger Robo, Shake (9 & 10, Also Voice): * DekaSwan, Mime (39): * Abrella, Ganjaba (38, Also Voice): * Igaroid, Uniga (49 & 50): Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Chorus: **Artist: *"Girls in trouble! DEKARANGER" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Ayumi Kinoshita & Mika Kikuchi with the Dekaren Boys ***Episodes: 17, 24, 27, 31, 35 & 39 *THE MOVIE VERSION DEKARANGER **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yūmao **Arrangement: Sachiko Nishihata **Artist: Dekaren Boys and Girls ;Insert themes * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: ***Inserted into episodes 02, 04, 08, 15, 20, 24 & 28 *"Dekaranger Action" **Lyrics & Composition = YOFFY **Arrangement = Psychic Lover, **Artist: Psychic Lover * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: (Akaza Banban / Ban), * **Lyrics: Fujibayashi Seiko **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: ***Movie's Theme * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Isao Sasaki ***Inserted in episode 13 * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: ***Inserted into episodes 22, 23 & 29 * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition: YOFFY **Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Psychic Lover ***Inserted into episodes 33 & 42 * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Hideaki Takatori ***Inserted into episodes 34 & 35 * **Lyrics: Arakawa Toshihisa **Composition: Koichiro Kameyama **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takagi **Artist: Hiroko Asakawa ***Inserted in episode 37 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition/Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: , Junior SP Gasshoudan ;Character Songs *"BANG! BANG!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Ban (DekaRed)/ *"BLUE is the SKY" **Lyrics: **Composition: SOTARO@ZZ+Aphie **Arrangement: Principia Musica feat. Tatsuya Hirakawa **Artist: Hoji (DekaBlue)/ * **Lyrics: Yousuke Itou **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Sen-chan (DekaGreen)/ * **Lyrics: Ayumi Kinoshita **Composition/ & Arrangement: Cheru Watabe **Artist: Jasmine (DekaYellow)/ * **Lyrics: Mika Kikuchi **Composition: **Arrangement: Motoyoshi Iwasaki **Artist: Umeko (DekaPink)/ * **Lyrics & Composition: Takatori Hideaki **Arrangement: **Artist: Tetsu (DekaBreak)/ *MOTHER UNIVERSE **Lyrics: Yumi Yoshimoto **Composition & Arrangement: = Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Shiratori Swan/ Stage Shows * Dekaranger Stage Show at Bakuyu Sentai Abaranger Yomiuriland * Dekaranger Stage Show at Return of Bakryuu Sentai Abaranger at Tokyo Dome City * Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble Notes *''Dekaranger'' is the only Super Sentai series in which the gender ratio is equal; out of the total ten Dekarangers, five are male and five are female. *This series is notable in that there is no central villain or evil organization at work throughout this series (although Rainian Agent Abrella serves as a recurring antagonist). *''Dekaranger'' is credited in the ending credits of Power Rangers S.P.D. as "Deka Rangers" where S.P.D. is adapted from. *This is the first series that villains are defeated after only one battle. Villains can be defeated when they are in normal size same as before Hikari Sentai Maskman or using machine (different from other sentai, villains are defeated in normal size then transform to giants or using machine and finally are defeated totally. Total 2 battles) *The opening sequence is different with every episode, with one shot displaying the villain(s) for that particular installment. *The first in the series to feature a Pink Ranger and a Green Ranger on the main team since Mirai Sentai Timeranger. **This is also the first series since Timeranger to have the original Red-Blue-Green-Yellow-Pink main team formation. *This is the first series to feature more than one female on a team since Denji Sentai Megaranger. **This is also the first series since Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger to have five members from the start. *Part of this season's title, Deka, means "ten". This season also features 10 Rangers. **"Deka" is also the Japanese slang term for "detective". *''Dekaranger'' has several homages to Metal Heroes. The "Tokusou" in the name, the narrator who repeats the same description every single episode (and was once self-parodied within the show), and a birdman in charge of the organization are all references to Metal Heroes, especially to that of the Space Sheriff Trilogy. *The Dino Thunder special Dino Thunder the Lost Episode shows several shots of Dekaranger footage not used in the US, and at one point you can see the faces of 4 of the Dekarangers as they transform. *Pop idol Shoko Nakagawa had a guest starring role in Episode 38. *''Dekaranger'' is the first Super Sentai series (and the third Tokusatsu overall, after Ultraman Tiga in 1996 and Kamen Rider Kuuga in 2000) to win the Media prize Seiun Award, which is given to the best science-fiction work of either the movies or television for the year. *''Dekaranger'' is the second Sentai series since Fiveman where the female Ranger's uniforms do not have skirts. *''Dekaranger'' was originally going to be named "Sirenger". *The Dekarangers are currently the only Sentai in which every Ranger is called by a nickname. *Several Dekaranger concepts and ideas appear to homage concepts from several earlier Super Sentai series, in particular Denshi Sentai Denziman and Choudenshi Bioman. **Similar to Denziman, the Dekaranger gain their powers from an alien source with many of the members recruited by a dog; likewise said dog, Denzi Dog IC, was a robot akin to assisting teammate K-9 Murphy. **Akin to Bioman, likewise the Dekaranger are recruited and assist in powers that are alien in nature. However, this series also has concepts such as the heroes having numerical designations in combat (with only Green and Blue switched between Bioman (where Green is "2" and Blue is "3") and Dekaranger (Blue is "2", Green is "3") as well as the main villains mostly relying on giant robots to fight the main mecha of the allies. **There is also a slight similarity in concept with Gekisou Sentai Carranger's Signalman, who likewise is a policeman from space akin to the universal police organization the Dekaranger are depicted in this series. *Until Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, this series had the most amount of good Rangers, with 10, until the record was broken by Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, with 12. **However, Dekaranger currently holds the record for greatest number of distinct colors used with 10 (given that Kyoryuger s blue, cyan and navy are all shades of blue). **Both Dekaranger and Kyuranger has a space-themed Rangers. *''Dekaranger'' is the last Super Sentai season to share a head writer with its immediate predecessor. While the earliest seasons of the franchise would have a head writer shared between several seasons in a row, every season since this one has had a different head writer with no less than a year break between seasons that share a head writer. See Also Official websites *Dekaranger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Dekaranger at Super-sentai.net External links *Dekaranger at Tv-asahi.co.jp (Archived) *Dekaranger at Super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/特捜戦隊デカレンジャー Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:2000's Super Sentai Series